


Dyptyk SH&JW

by toroj



Series: Instrukcja obsługi Sherlocka Holmesa [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wyjeżdża do siostry, Sherlock zostaje sam. Jak długo wytrzyma bez Johna Watsona? Z kolei John wraca do domu wcześniej i zastaje współlokatora w bardzo nietypowej sytuacji. Czy Johnowi Watsonowi starczy cierpliwości, by wytrzymać z detektywem-konsultantem? Niegraficzne odniesienia do ludzkiej seksualności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Po prostu John

**Po prostu John**

**Dyptyk Sherlock & John cz.1**

**Beta: Serathe**

 

_Londyn lato 2010_

Po raz pierwszy Sherlock Holmes całował się w wieku lat pięciu ze swoją rówieśniczką, która zmusiła go do zabawy w „dom”. On miał być tatą, a ona mamą dwóch lalek i pluszowego misia. Uważał to za głupie, tym bardziej, że przecież mieli udawać „dom”, a on w swoim domu czytał, rozwiązywał łamigłówki, uczył się grać na skrzypcach i nie miał żadnych lalek. Poza anatomicznym modelem człowieka w wersji dla przedszkolaków. Nie chciał być jednak niegrzeczny. To zderzanie się nosami i cmokanie uznał za wyjątkowy idiotyzm, a dziewczynki za istoty z innej planety. Po powrocie z wizyty w swoim zeszycie – pierwszym z wielu, później zastąpionych przez wersje mentalne – zapisał wniosek z obserwacji: „Całowanie. Doświatczenie nie udane. Obiekt nudny. Nie poftażać.” I nie powtarzał aż do czternastego roku życia, kiedy Mycrof powiedział mu, że powinien się „określić”. Próbę drugą scharakteryzował jako: „Mokre, piskliwe, irytujące, bardzo nudne. Nie powtarzać”. Z kolei doświadczenie ze starszym o dwa lata chłopakiem z klubu jeździeckiego opisał jako „ODRAŻAJĄCE. NIE POWTARZAĆ W ŻADNYM WYPADKU”. Właśnie tak: dużymi, drukowanymi literami i podkreślone. Eksperyment wykazał niezbicie, że Sherlock bardzo nie lubi wpychania języka do gardła i macania w strefach intymnych. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że tamten chłopak go popchnął, nazwał „popieprzonym świrem”, „smętną dziewicą” i spytał ze złością, dlaczego Holmes w ogóle poszedł z nim do stajni, skoro nie chce się rżnąć na sianie. Użył dokładnie takiego określenia: „rżnąć”. Sherlock poczuł się dotknięty. To tak, jakby twierdzić, że powinien dalej jeść galaretę wieprzową, choć okazało się, że jej nie lubi. Nie lubi i kropka, więc czemu miałby zmuszać się do jedzenia? To przecież zupełnie nielogiczne.

Próbował wyobrażać sobie siebie w sytuacjach erotycznych z kobietami i mężczyznami na przemian, ale na samą myśl o tym, że miałby się znaleźć z kimś w łóżku sam na sam, nago, stykając się dużą powierzchnią ciała, powodowała u niego _ruszanie skórą_. Było to jedno z abstrakcyjnych wyrażeń pani Hudson, którego nie rozumiał, dopóki nie pokazała mu zaniepokojonego kota, który rzeczywiście RUSZAŁ SKÓRĄ. Było to fascynujące zjawisko, zupełnie jakby zwierzę doznawało jakiegoś wewnętrznego swędzenia, a było zbyt leniwe, by podrapać się łapą.

Obejrzał w życiu trzy filmy porno. Jeden ocenił jako bardzo nudny. Drugi nudny i absurdalny. Trzecim była pornograficzna, musicalowa wersja Alicji w Krainie Czarów, która byłaby całkiem niezła, gdyby skrócić (albo wyrzucić całkowicie) rozwlekłe sceny kopulacji. „Transport” miał chyba na ten temat jakieś odrębne zdanie, reagując wzrostem tętna i ciśnienia krwi, rozszerzeniem źrenic i naturalnie wzwodem. Z własnym ciałem Sherlock poszedł na kompromis, przyznając mu ograniczone prawa obywatelskie, gdyż denerwowały go lepkie plamy na piżamach. Rozwiązał problem, masturbując się dwa razy w tygodniu (we wtorki i piątki), a że był oburęczny, mógł jednocześnie myć zęby. Duża oszczędność czasu.

Tak czy siak, Sherlock Holmes dobiegał trzydziestki, nadal technicznie pozostając w stanie, który społeczeństwo określało jako „dziewictwo”. Nie szukał kontaktów ani z kobietami, ani z mężczyznami. „To dlatego, że jeszcze nie spotkałeś osoby, z którą naprawdę chciałbyś być” – mówiła wyrozumiale pani Hudson, podsuwając mu szarlotkę. Umysł Sherlocka lubił panią Hudson, a „transport” lubił szarlotkę, więc zgodnie jedli ciasto, nawet jeśli akurat wypadała środa. Poczciwa kobieta jednak się myliła, gdyż Sherlock już spotkał osobę, z którą chciał być.

Spotkał Johna Watsona.

To jednak nie znaczyło, że chciał z nim uprawiać seks. Już dawno temu zrobił research na temat tych dziwacznych i trudnych technicznie rytuałów, odprawianych przez pary homoseksualne w zaciszach sypialni, ale myśl o tym, że mógłby TO robić z Johnem, wzbudzała jedynie wzmożone _ruszanie skórą_. Czasem, w łóżku, wyobrażał sobie, że jego przyjaciel leży obok, a on sam obejmuje go w pasie, wtula twarz w jeden z tych straszliwych, plebejskich swetrów, bez których John nie byłby Johnem, i po prostu zanurza się w jego ciepło, w jego przyjaźń, aprobatę, w tę całą bezgranicznie szczerą _johnowatość._ Zasypiał, obracając w głowie to wyobrażenie i nawet jeśli miał potem jakieś sny, nigdy ich nie pamiętał. Zapadał w miękką wełnianą ciemność, a kiedy się z niej wyłaniał, był wypoczęty i zrelaksowany. W kuchni zaś siedział już realny John Watson, nad swoją poranną kawą i tostem, nie mając najbledszego pojęcia, że jego współlokator fantazjował o nim przed snem. Najlepszy człowiek na świecie i najgorzej ubrany doktor w całym Londynie.

Nim Sherlock spotkał Johna Watsona, nie miał z kolei pojęcia, że istnieją tacy ludzie. Czy może raczej, że istnieje _taki_ człowiek. Zwykle ludzie nazywali Sherlocka świrem i psychopatą (reagował oburzeniem na tę fałszywą, zupełnie nieprofesjonalną diagnozę), wściekli za to, że narusza jakieś ich niewidzialne granice, że prześwietla, skanuje. Że wywleka na światło dzienne te ich błahe, wstydliwe, brudne, małe tajemnice. Jakby były Bóg wie jak ważne, cenne i kompromitujące. Większością pogardzał, reszta go zwyczajnie nie obchodziła. Liczyło się rozwiązanie zagadki.

I nagle pojawił się John Watson. Zadziwiający, niezwykły, unikalny John Watson.

John, który po przeskanowaniu nie żachnął się, nie oburzył, nie uciekł, tylko popatrzył tymi swoimi ciepłymi oczami, uśmiechnął się z uznaniem i powiedział: „To nadzwyczajne”. A Sherlock poczuł się, jakby mu wręczono jakiś piękny prezent, choć nawet nie bardzo wiedział czemu. Był szczerze zaskoczony. Pamiętał, że powiedział wówczas: „Naprawdę? Zwykle ludzie tak nie mówią”. „A co mówią?” – zapytał John. „Spieprzaj” – wyjaśnił Sherlock i obydwaj się wtedy roześmiali.

Niewiele, bardzo niewiele osób było wdzięcznych, kiedy rozwiązywał ich _sprawy_. Nawet policjanci, którym pomagał, nie znosili go. Nawet Lestrade dziękował tylko zdawkowo, z trudem skrywając irytację. A tu po prostu taki John...

John, który nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by Sherlock go rozpracowywał. Trzeba przyznać, że stanowił twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Rozwiązanie zagadki Johna Watsona zajęło Sherlockowi ponad tydzień, ale wniosek, jaki zapisał, był zdumiewający. „John W. nie ma nic do ukrycia.” Po prostu.

Naiwnie szczery, lojalny, prostolinijny i odważny. Wydawał się być jedynym naprawdę dobrym, niewinnym człowiekiem na Ziemi, albo przynajmniej w Londynie. (Za wyjątkiem pani Hudson.) Cokolwiek miał na sumieniu, nie wstydził się, nawet jeśli wyszło to na jaw. I nie dlatego, że John był amoralny lub bezwstydny, po prostu jego ułomności były tak drobne i nieważne, tak _ludzkie_ , że nie robił z nich wielkiego halo. Nie lubił mówić o siostrze i jej problemach alkoholowych, gdyż był to temat drażliwy, ale dotyczył Harry Watson, a nie konkretnie Johna Watsona. John nie bał się ujawniania swoich grzechów, bo ich zwyczajnie nie miał.

Sherlock dobrze się czuł z Johnem, a ten chyba zadomowił się na Baker Street 221B na dobre. Czasem zgłaszał sprzeciwy co do zawartości lodówki, cuchnących reakcji chemicznych albo grafiku sprzątania wspólnej łazienki, ale poza tym układało im się całkiem nieźle.

W pewien piątek John Watson oznajmił, że nazajutrz wyjeżdża do siostry i zostanie u niej cały tydzień, aż do następnego piątku. Harry od jakiegoś czasu była trzeźwa i zależało jej, by poprawić stosunki rodzinne. Sherlock odniósł się do tej informacji w pełni obojętnie, mając umysł zajęty bardzo zagadkowym włamaniem do willi pewnego biznesmena oraz sprawą podrzuconą przez Lestrade’a, którego „psy” znów zgubiły trop i kręciły się za własnym ogonem. Cały weekend ganiał po mieście, szukając śladów, wchodząc do „sieci bezdomnych”. Wrócił do domu grubo po północy, tak zmęczony, że ledwo miał siłę zdjąć płaszcz. Przewrócił się na kanapę i zasnął w ubraniu. John pewnie zdjąłby mu buty i przykrył go kocem, ale Johna nie było... Poniedziałek detektyw-konsultant przejechał na oparach adrenaliny i plastrach nikotynowych, znów położył się tak późno, że w sumie było już wcześnie, a kiedy we wtorek rano, rozczochrany i półprzytomny, wszedł do kuchni, uderzyła go nienormalna pustka i cisza. Brak kawy, brak zapachu tostów, brak Johna Watsona przy stole. Błąd systemu, błąd systemu... „Transport” sygnalizował, że potrzebuje paliwa - był wtorek, więc Sherlock się z nim nie spierał. Zajrzał do lodówki. Między wypreparowaną szyszynką a pojemnikiem z pożywką agarową zobaczył paczkę sera i zawinięty w folię chleb. Żołądek zaczął natychmiast wyczyniać harce, domagając się grzanek z serem, roztopionym masłem i jakąś zieleniną. I może jeszcze jajek sadzonych. Umysł natomiast, o dziwo, podniósł dziki protest, zaciskając gardło mdlącym spazmem i grożąc przykrymi konsekwencjami. Sherlock przełknął kurczowo ślinę i zamknął lodówkę. Był głodny i zarazem nie był. Osobliwe. Skulił się, odruchowo pocierając ramiona rękami, pewnie od tego gapienia się do środka zrobiło mu się zimno.

Ogolił się, umył zęby, ubrał. Nuda.

Machnął ręką na inne czynności higieniczne, choć był to, jak już wspomniano, wtorek. Nuda. Najwyżej nadrobi to w piątek. Przegrabił włosy palcami. Ujdzie.

Zszedł na dół po gazety. Odpracował prasówkę. Nuda, nuda, nuda... Żadnych przestępstw godnych uwagi. Anglicy jakoś beznadziejnie sporządnieli z dnia na dzień.

Przyszła z wizytą pani Hudson, przynosząc szarlotkę, lecz tym razem Sherlock dłubał tylko widelczykiem w swoim kawałku i mało się odzywał.

\- Oj, widzę, że to jeden z _tych_ dni – westchnęła starsza pani, stając nad nim i całując w czubek głowy. Pozwalał jej na takie matczyne gesty bez żadnego oporu. Lubił panią Hudson. Nigdy nie nazwała go wariatem. Nawet wtedy, gdy odwiedzała go w klinice odwykowej, co każda inna osoba wzięłaby za dowód, że jest z nim, delikatnie mówiąc, _coś nie tak_. A pani Hudson po prostu przynosiła mu pomarańcze i nowe numery National Geographic. Mówiła, że rozumie, jak ciężko jest stracić matkę i nie dogadywać się z resztą rodziny, ale to minie, to minie, a Sherlock może na nią liczyć. Jak widać, dotrzymała słowa, skoro on teraz mieszka pod jej dachem.

\- To minie, to minie – powiedziała pani Hudson, zawijając resztę ciasta w folię i chowając do lodówki. – Nie martw się. Londyn to wielkie miasto, na pewno jak nie dziś to jutro ktoś kogoś zamorduje.

Po jej wyjściu Sherlock postanowił zająć się czymś pożytecznym i odświeżyć sobie podstawowe techniki krav magi. Zajęło to równo godzinę. Wziął szybki prysznic i znów nie miał nic do roboty.

_Wracaj. Jest sprawa –_ wysłał esemesa do Johna.Już się chyba dość wysocjalizował z siostrą, mógłby wrócić. Odpowiedzi nie było.

Sherlock wbił do miksera trzy surowe jajka, wsypał czubatą łyżkę cukru, wszystko razem zmiksował w pienisty koktajl. John byłby zadowolony, dużo czystego białka, witaminy, odpowiednia ilość węglowodanów. Wmusił w siebie wszystko, choć omal nie pojechał do Rygi. Jego mózg nadal twierdził, że jest środa, albo sobota, ewentualnie poniedziałek, natomiast żołądek upierał się, że jest jednak wtorek. Wtorek do kwadratu. Sherlock czuł się jak schizofrenik z rozdwojeniem jaźni, co było nowym doznaniem. Ale mimo to jednak niezbyt interesującym.

Napisał kolejny esemes.

Zero odpowiedzi.

Przy myciu szkła laboratoryjnego pękła jedna z probówek. Sherlock stał długie minuty, jak zahipnotyzowany patrząc na kapiącą z jego dłoni krew. Kropla za kroplą, czerwone kuleczki spadały na dno zlewozmywaka, gdzie rozkwitały karminowymi płatkami. W końcu ocknął się i zaczął kapać na szalkę Petriego. Drugą ręką wystukał i wysłał esemesa.

Oczywiście odpowiedzi nie dostał.

Przez prawie dwie godziny katował skrzypce Vivaldim, póki nie zaczęły go boleć palce. Potem czytał „Stulecie detektywów” i podkreślał błędy merytoryczne. Ciężkiego kalibru na czerwono, a lżejszego na czarno. Czerwonego koloru było więcej.

Czwarty esemes bez odpowiedzi.

W końcu nadpełzła północ. Sherlockowi właściwie nie chciało się jeszcze spać, ale wiedział, że sen to rodzaj umysłowej hibernacji, skracający okres marazmu i nudy. Jeśli pójdzie do łóżka, oszuka czas. Niestety, po niemalże trzech godzinach cierpień, kiedy było mu to za gorąco, to za miękko, to znów za twardo, zdejmował górę piżamy, wstawał, pił wodę, kładł się z powrotem i mościł w tysiącu pozycji na swoim dużym, podwójnym łożu, stwierdził ostatecznie, że bezsenność jednak wygrywa na całym froncie.

\- Nudzę się – poskarżył się w przestrzeń, ale zabrzmiało to jakoś nieprzekonująco. Owszem, nudził się również, ale nie tylko.

\- Nie mogę spać. – To już brzmiało lepiej. Był „czysty” od wielu miesięcy, ale myśl o benzodiazepinach była bardzo kusząca. Może John ma u siebie Valium? Tylko jedna tabletka. Przecież nie może spać. Tylko jedna...?

\- Chcę Johna. – Tak, to było to. Nie chciał prochów, chciał Johna Watsona.

Chciał Johna, chciał usłyszeć jego marudzenie, że zapaprał zlew chemikaliami i krwią, a mikrofalówka śmierdzi kwasem masłowym. Chciał, żeby John zrobił mu risotto i nawet by je zjadł, chociaż już od trzech godzin była środa. Mieszkanie bez Johna zdawało się za ciche, za puste i za duże. Ściany oddalały się od siebie niepokojąco, a Sherlock zaczął podejrzewać, że chyba ma atak agorafobii we własnej sypialni. Wpadł w pułapkę uzależnienia od Johna Watsona. Miał rację, przed laty zapisując w notesie numer osiem, że uczucia są szkodliwe. John był jak narkotyk. Tyle, że nie dawał się podzielić na działki. Zwalał się na człowieka hurtowo, potem znikał sobie, a jego ofiara cierpiała na syndrom odstawienia.

Sherlock westchnął rozdzierająco, wstał i klapiąc bosymi stopami po podłodze powlókł się piętro wyżej, do sypialni przyjaciela. Przypominała jej lokatora: niezbyt wielka, przytulna. Meble, powstawiane tu przez panią Hudson stanowiły przypadkową zbieraninę stylów, ale były zadbane i razem stwarzały atmosferę nieokreślonego ciepła. W miejscu, gdzie u Sherlocka wisiała tablica z układem okresowym, u Johna widniał na ścianie oprawiony w metalową ramę górski pejzaż. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem były to Alpy Szwajcarskie. Na półce stało w równym rządku kilkanaście książek. Naturalnie głównie medycznych, poza tym dwie zaczytane pozycje o broni palnej krótkiej i podniszczony podręcznik jujitsu. To oczywiste, że John jako wojskowy musiał opanować strzelanie i przynajmniej podstawy samoobrony.

John był porządnicki i minimalista. Niewiele rzeczy osobistych. Na biurku stała jedynie lampa, żadnych poniewierających się drobiazgów. W szufladach długopisy i żółte karteczki samoprzylepne, multitool w futerale oraz pudełko naboi. Niewielki scyzoryk marki Opinel, równie prosty i funkcjonalny jak jego właściciel. W głębi szuflady wepchnięty nóż taktyczny. Nowy, nieużywany, ale też nie schowany do pudła. Pożegnalny prezent od kolegów z wojska, wartość sentymentalna, lecz John najwyraźniej miał nadzieję kiedyś go użyć. Morderczy chomiczek z tego doktorka... Szafa ubraniowa. Wewnątrz para dżinsów, dwie pary spodni stylizowanych na „bojówki”. Schludnie poskładane w kosteczkę sportowe koszule, T-shirty, swetry, na wieszaku jeden jedyny garnitur. W drucianym koszu równiutko pozwijane slipy i poparowane skarpetki – wszystkie bez wzorków, czarne lub w kolorze khaki. Pragmatyczny pedant, oszczędny. Jeśli z jednej skarpetce zrobi się dziura, zachowuje drugą.

Na dolnej półce płowo-brązowy, aluminiowy kontenerek z emblematem czerwonego krzyża. W paru miejscach poodpryskiwała farba, na boku widać bruzdę po kuli. Kolejna pamiątka z armii. Doktor i to pudełko razem wąchali proch. Co w środku? Stetoskop, paczka rękawiczek, tani termometr wskaźnikowy, jałowe opatrunki, bandaże, podstawowe leki, nadmanganian potasu... Całkiem zwykła apteczka, a jedynymi niestandardowymi przedmiotami były opakowania jednorazowych strzykawek i zestaw do odbarczania odmy. I lancet. Żadnego Valium, żadnego Rohypnolu. Ciekawe... Przecież John po wojennej traumie powinien brać jakieś psychotropy. Czyżby nic mu nie zostało? Może w szufladzie szafki nocnej?

Niestety, szufladka zawierała jedynie latarkę na dynamo i kieszonkowe wydanie powieści Folleta. Pod którym, owszem, było jakieś tekturowe pudełeczko! Sherlock z rozgoryczeniem odczytał skład leku uspokajającego, zawierającego: _Melissa officinalis, Cinnamomum verum, Mentha piperita_ i witaminę B6.

Z jękiem rozczarowania runął na kolana przy łóżku Johna, a potem przewrócił się na nie górną połową ciała, niczym marionetka, której nagle przecięto sznurki. Melisa z cynamonem, ohyda, jak John może to brać do ust? I czy to zielsko w ogóle mu pomaga? Może w grę wchodzi efekt placebo...?

Środa dopiero się zaczęła i miała się ciągnąć jeszcze przez długie, długie godziny. Potem nastąpi równie beznadziejny czwartek. Jeśli nie pojawi się jakaś nowa sprawa, Sherlock zwariuje. Albo w desperacji będzie chodził po jakimś centrum handlowym, analizując klientów, by zająć czymś umysł. Ostatnim razem zainteresowała się nim ochrona i przeżył rewizję osobistą. Na samą myśl o powtórce zrobiło mu się niedobrze. John miał wrócić w piątek popołudniowym pociągiem, początek weekendu, tłumy i korki, pojedzie metrem, ma bagaż, będzie szedł wolniej, opóźnienie wyniesie około dziesięciu minut, czyli zjawi się o osiemnastej dwanaście.

Sherlock zerwał się z dywanika, podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął pierwszy z brzegu pulower i zanurzył w nim twarz.

\- Nie powinieneś mnie zostawiać, John – powiedział w sweter przygłuszonym głosem. – Jestem fajniejszy od Harry Watson. Nie piję. Nie porzuciłem żony. Nie palę. Prawie. Jestem muzykalny. Jestem czysty od roku. I w ogóle bardzo higieniczny. I potrafię zrobić suchy lód w warunkach domowych. A ona na pewno nie. Co ty jeszcze robisz u tej idiotki?

Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie zachowuje się jak ostatni kretyn, ale było mu absolutnie wszystko jedno. Nikt go nie widział. Był sam. Sam w domu. Jeszcze długo będzie sam.

Całe naręcze swetrów i koszul Johna Watsona wylądowało na łóżku. Sherlock zgasił górne światło, po czym zakopał się w tym stosie odzieży, otaczając się zewsząd _johnową_ _strefą_. Autosugestia. Może zadziała.

\- Johnnnn... Johnnn... Johnnn... Johnnn... – powtarzał cicho jednostajnym tonem. Brzmiało to jak tybetańska mantra. Sherlock sam nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, ukołysany imieniem Johna i emanującym z ubrań jego zapachem, którego nie mógł zagłuszyć nawet płyn do prania.

Obudziły go krzyki i brutalne szarpanie za ramię. Oszołomiony, próbował wstać, ktoś go pociągnął, zakręciło mu się w głowie, nie znalazł nigdzie oparcia i wylądował z łomotem na podłodze. Było już jasno. Nad nim stał John, purpurowy na twarzy, wściekły. Wymachiwał pięściami. Sherlock nie mógł się odnaleźć w sytuacji. Co tu robi John? Czyżby on sam przespał całą środę, czwartek i kawał piątku? Niemożliwe. I czemu John tak się wydziera i przeklina? Co się tu dzieje? Nie, John, nie...

\- Psychol!!! ŚWIR!!! – ryknął John z furią, aż Sherlockowi zadzwoniło w uszach. A więc to tak... John też jest taki. Jak Donovan, jak Anderson i cała reszta...

\- WON MI STĄD!

Sherlock został poderwany z podłogi niemal jak piórko i wypchnięty z pokoju na podest. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Stał długą chwilę na ciemnawym korytarzu, odruchowo masując ramię. Kto by pomyślał, że taki nieduży facecik jak John Watson może mieć łapy niczym imadła... Dławiło go w gardle, jakby czyjaś ręka bezlitośnie się na nim zaciskała.

John. John wrócił. John wrócił wcześniej. John wrócił wcześniej i zobaczył Sherlocka w swoim pokoju... I co? Umysł w końcu zastartował. I John pomyślał, że Sherlock się onanizował w jego łóżku. Dlaczego tak pomyślał? Przecież Sherlock już dawno mu powiedział, że go takie sprawy nie interesują. Nie jego rejon. Dokładnie tak. Dlaczego więc? Zwykli ludzie są czasem tacy nielogiczni. Ooooch, do diabła!!!

Sherlock zbiegł na dół, łomocąc bosymi piętami po drewnianych schodach. Salon. Skrzypce. Nuty. Nie, nuty niepotrzebne. _Presto... Presto accelerando! Grave. Largo morendo. Presto! Presto strigendo!!!_ I _da capo...!_

Trzask.

Sherlock upuścił skrzypce i z krzykiem poderwał ręce ku twarzy. Ból jak po smagnięciu rozpalonym do białości stalowym batem. Okropne, mdlące przerażenie. Oko! Jego oko!!!

\- Sherlock?! Co się stało?! Co ci jest?! Pokaż. Pokaż to...!

Nie!!! Zostaw mnie! Zostaw, nie dotykaj mnie!

\- Jestem przecież lekarzem. Pozwól mi obejrzeć.

NIE!!!

Sherlock wyrwał się i pobiegł do łazienki, po drodze omal nie rozbijając sobie głowy o futrynę. Słyszał, jak John Watson dobija się do zamkniętych drzwi.

\- Zostaw mnie!!!

John uparcie szarpał klamkę, nawołując, prosząc, to znów grożąc i bębniąc w przeszklone drzwi. Przestań trajkotać, John. Zadzwoń do Donovan, będziecie mieć teraz dużo wspólnych tematów do rozmów. Może się zaprzyjaźnicie. Może nawet któregoś razu wyszoruje ci podłogę.

Sherlock jak sparaliżowany stał przed lustrem, w którym widział swoje pobladłe odbicie, jedno oko szeroko otwarte w przerażeniu i krew przesączającą się powoli między palcami dłoni zakrywającej drugie. Czy w ogóle jeszcze je ma? Zmusił się w końcu do opuszczenia ręki. Bardzo powoli rozkleił zakrwawione rzęsy. Widział jak przez mgłę, ale chyba nie było aż tak źle. Odkręcił kran i puścił ciepłą wodę, by obmyć ranę i ocenić uraz. Zerwana struna rozcięła Sherlockowi łuk brwiowy – nic dziwnego, że krwawił jak koszerowany cielak, w tym miejscu jest pełno naczyń krwionośnych – i drasnęła powiekę, omijając samą gałkę oczną. Miał szczęście. Słyszał o paru oślepionych skrzypkach. Źle traktowany instrument potrafił się zemścić.

Krew sączyła się uparcie. Zużył prawie pół rolki papieru toaletowego, nim wpadł na pomysł, by użyć dwunastowodnego siarczanu glinowo-potasowego, który trzymał w szafce łazienkowej na wypadek zacięcia przy goleniu. Ałun ściągnął skórę, krew zaczęła nareszcie krzepnąć.

John nadal warował pod drzwiami. Sherlock wyminął go, sunąc plecami po ścianie, by przypadkiem się o niego nie otrzeć. Bez słowa wrócił do salonu i podniósł skrzypce z podłogi. Nie pękły. Bardzo dobrze. Nie stać by go było na nowe, ani chyba nawet na naprawę. Zresztą nie wiedział, to John trzymał kasę. Przynajmniej do tej pory trzymał...

Sherlock starannie wymienił pękniętą strunę na nową, nastroił instrument, usiadł w fotelu i znów zaczął grać. Tym razem _lento_ i nawet _morendo_. Nic konkretnego. Improwizował. Skrzypce powoli lamentowały pod jego palcami, skarżyły się na złe traktowanie, całe mieszkanie wypełniało żałosne molowe _adagio_. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy John stanął za jego fotelem.

\- Przepraszam, Sherlock. Nie powinienem nazywać cię psycholem. Ani świrem.

Sherlock grał dalej.

\- To było nieodpowiednie. Nie do przyjęcia. To było... niskie. Nikczemne. Wstydzę się tego. Naprawdę. Przepraszam.

Nikczemne... Tak, John, to było niskie i nikczemne. Takie rzeczy robią ludzie niscy i nikczemni duchem, a ty przecież... Jesteś może niski wzrostem, ale nie duchem. Prawda? Nie jesteś taki, nie jesteś. Uratowałeś mi życie. Znosisz moje fochy i dziwactwa. Traktuję cię często jak psa i jeśli to zauważę, sam się tego wstydzę. Możesz mnie nazywać idiotą, bałaganiarzem i niechlujem, „Sherlockiem Addamsem”, a nawet narkomanem, ale nie psycholem, świrem i zboczeńcem. Nie dołączaj do stada, John. Błagam, tylko nie to...

\- Czemu płaczesz?

To pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że zaskoczony Sherlock sfałszował i urwał melodię w pół taktu.

\- Nie płaczę – odparł.

John nie dał się zbyć, usiadł naprzeciwko, zaglądając Sherlockowi w pokiereszowaną twarz.

\- Mieszkam z tobą już od jakiegoś czasu i zdążyłem zauważyć, że wyrażasz emocje graniem. Inaczej grasz, kiedy pracujesz nad sprawą, inaczej gdy po prostu dla przyjemności. Dziś obserwowałem pokaz gniewu i rozpaczy, a teraz całkiem zwyczajnie płaczesz. Ryczysz, chlipiesz, zalewasz się łzami, jak zwał tak zwał. Nie jestem przecież głuchy. – John wskazał znacząco na własne ucho, a potem na skrzypce.

\- Będziesz szukał innego mieszkania? – spytał Sherlock, wprawiając smyczek w nerwowe staccato.

\- Nie. Dlaczego? Tu mi się podoba. I nie przeszkadza mi, że jesteś gejem. Po prostu...

\- To nie mój rejon – wtrącił Sherlock.

\- Tak, tak, mówiłeś. Kobiety to też podobno nie twój rejon. Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że nie podoba mi się, że ruszasz moje rzeczy bez pozwolenia. Naruszasz moją prywatność. Chciałbym przynajmniej poznać powód twojego postępowania. A jedyne, co mi się nasuwa, to homoseksualizm.

\- Nie jestem gejem – odrzekł Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Nie jestem hetero. Nie wiem, czym jestem. John, doprawdy, jesteś jak migrena...

\- To może po prostu jara cię wełna? – John Watson był jedynym człowiekiem na kuli ziemskiej, który potrafił wypowiedzieć takie słowa i sprawić, że nie brzmiały obraźliwie czy wulgarnie.

Sherlock parsknął krótkim śmieszkiem, a skrzypce załkały smętnie. W gardle znów rosła mu wielka kula. Powinien coś powiedzieć, jakoś to wyjaśnić. Ale jak? Miał mętlik w głowie. Jak to powiedzieć? I czy w ogóle? Zwierzyć się ze swoich przedsennych fantazji? John tego nie zrozumie! On sam tego nie jest w stanie zrozumieć! Jak ma, do diabła, _przeskanować_ samego siebie?! Struny skarżyły się coraz bardziej żałobnie i atonalnie. Grał, zaciskając powieki. Zranione miejsce pulsowało bólem. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo-bardzo dawna miał problem z wykrztuszeniem choćby słowa. On, pyskaty detektyw-socjopata, z którego języka bez trudu spływały najbardziej okrutne, rujnujące, bezwzględne zdania.

\- Sherlock, oddychaj. – Palce Johna zacisnęły się lekko na dłoni, prowadzącej smyczek i dopiero wtedy Sherlock wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że istotnie wstrzymywał oddech. Opuścił instrument na kolana.

\- Nie chcę z tobą uprawiać seksu – powiedział. – Obiektywnie jesteś dość... atrakcyjny. Chyba. Ale...

John czekał w milczeniu, patrząc na niego spokojnie. Miał to specjalne spojrzenie, jakie lekarz kieruje na pacjenta. Troskliwe, uważne.

\- N-nie lubię seksu. Jest... uch... kłopotliwy – wydusił Sherlock.

\- Jakieś traumy z przeszłości? – zapytał John ostrożnie.

\- Nikt mnie nie zgwałcił, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Po prostu nie lubię. Tak jak niektórzy nie lubią owsianki. Seks jest nudny i nieznośnie fizjologiczny.

\- Ale to nadal nie tłumaczy, jakim cudem zastałem cię wytarzanego w moich ubraniach, na moim łóżku.

\- Czułem się... samotny.

\- I dlatego... zasnąłeś... na moich ciuchach... jak pies... na kapciach pana... który wyjechał?

Sherlock spuścił wzrok, wzruszając ramionami. Tak, to brzmiało naprawdę głupio. Był głupi. Jak pies... John trząsł się, zatykając sobie usta, bez powodzenia usiłując opanować wybuch śmiechu. W końcu nie wytrzymał i parsknął.

\- Prze... przepraszam... ale to jest... takie... śmieszne.

Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca, szukając wzrokiem futerału na skrzypce. Tak, szczerość zdecydowanie była w tym wypadku błędem. Wyjdzie z domu. Rozwiąże sobie jakąś zagadkę na ulicy. A może siądzie na peronie metra i będzie liczył wagony. Albo wybierze się na komendę i będzie wkurzał Andersona.

\- Słodki Jezu... – John otarł załzawione ze śmiechu oczy. – Ja się tu spodziewam Bóg wie jakich perwersji, a ty po prostu miałeś chandrę! Nie mogłeś zadzwonić? Ludzie tak robią, wiesz? Telefon nie służy tylko do wysyłania esemesów w sprawach kryminalnych. Słuchaj – rzekł, poważniejąc. – Jeśli podobny przypadek zdarzy się jeszcze raz, możesz spać w moim pokoju, jeśli to cię uspokaja. Zadzwonisz wtedy, a ja na pewno odbiorę. Pogadamy sobie jak normalni ludzie, jak koledzy. O jakimś przestępstwie, czy coś. Ale jak jeszcze raz dotkniesz się do moich ubrań, ja się dotknę do twoich eksperymentów w lodówce i będziesz cierpiał. Srodze. Jasne? Dotarło?

Sherlock dwukrotnie szarpnął strunę w taki sposób, że zabrzmiało to jak potwierdzenie.

Cały John. Działa jak żelazko – gdzie przejdzie, tam się wszystko wyprostowuje i porządkuje. Sam też już jest uładzony: przyniósł sobie kawę, sięgnął po wczorajszą gazetę, jakby nic takiego się nie stało. Jest w doskonałym humorze, przegląda prasę i nawet pogwizduje, co mu się zdarzyło do tej pory może ze dwa razy. Co on takiego gwiżdże? Coś znanego... Jakąś przyśpiewkę, katowaną powszechnie w pubach. Sherlock delikatnie, nie za cicho, nie za głośno, zaczyna na skrzypcach wtórować pogwizdywaniu przyjaciela. John na moment unosi wzrok znad gazety, uśmiecha się i zaczyna gwizdać coś innego. A Sherlock szczerzy zęby i dostosowuje się, płynnie przechodząc z melodii w melodię.

Cały John. Po prostu John.

 


	2. Po prostu Sherlock

**Po prostu Sherlock**  
Dyptyk Sherlock  & John cz.2  
 ****  
Beta: Serathe  
  
 _Londyn lato 2010_

Kapitan John Watson po raz pierwszy umarł na początku sierpnia 2009 roku, w momencie, kiedy kula jakiegoś Taliba przeszyła mu lewe ramię, strzaskała kość i uszkodziła tętnicę podobojczykową. Dokoła padali koledzy-żołnierze, jego przyjaciele znikali z życia na zawsze. Ocaleli tylko on i Murray. Kapral Murray, który przedarł się przez linię wroga i wyniósł Johna z okrążenia na własnym grzbiecie. Zasłużył tym sobie na _Military Cross_ , którego nigdy nie odebrał. Wcześniej zabrała go Ciemność, kiedy jego nieopancerzony Jackal wjechał na minę przeciwczołgową. Wtedy John Watson umarł po raz kolejny. Wiadomość o śmierci Murraya przepołowiła go, pozostawiając mu tylko po jednej w pełni sprawnej ręce i nodze.  
Niezdolny do służby. Zwolniony. Odesłany. Wyrzucony. Niepotrzebny.  
Nikomu niepotrzebny.  
Wtedy umarł znowu.  
Świat idzie dalej, John. Ludzie codziennie umierają i co dzień rodzą się nowi. Twoja tragedia nie jest ich tragedią. Ty też idź dalej, John.  
A jednak stał w miejscu...  
Czasem śnił o Afganistanie. O gorącym słońcu latem i cukrowym, oślepiająco białym zimowym śniegu, jakiego nigdy nie zobaczy się w Londynie. O uczuciu, jakie daje przelatujący nad głową mocarny Black Hawk, kiedy jego potężne wirniki wstrząsają powietrzem, ziemią i ciałem stojącego na niej człowieka. Ale najczęściej śnił właśnie o sierpniowej masakrze.  
Dni mijały, tak podobne do siebie, że czasem sam już nie wiedział, czy jest środa, czy czwartek. Zresztą, nie sprawiało mu to żadnej różnicy. Czasem wysuwał szufladę biurka i patrzył na pistolet. Zastanawiał się, jaki smak miałaby jego lufa włożona do ust i czy bardzo by bolało, gdyby pociągnął za spust.  
I kogo by bolało?  
Nikogo.  
Może jedynie Harriet. Ale ona prawdopodobnie wykorzystałaby jego śmierć jako wymówkę, by zacząć więcej pić. Nie mógł dać jej pretekstu, a tym bardziej nie mógł zmarnować tego, co zrobił dla niego Murray.  
„Powinieneś pisać bloga” – mówiła Ellie, jego terapeutka.  
„Jesteś żołnierzem. Przystosowanie się do życia w cywilu musi potrwać” – mówiła.  
Mówiła całkiem sporo, więcej od niego.  
Był żołnierzem. Był zdyscyplinowany.  
Próbował.  
Nie miał o czym pisać. Nie żył.  
Aż do momentu, kiedy błogosławiony, a może przeklęty los zetknął go na ulicy z Mike’em Stamfordem, starym znajomym ze szpitala św. Bartłomieja. Tłuściutkim, wylewnym Stamfordem, któremu nie wystarczył _small talk_. Poszli na spacer, wzięli kawę na wynos z „Criterionu”. John nie miał wówczas pojęcia, że przyjmując zaproszenie, przestawił właśnie zwrotnicę swojego życia i wjechał na inny tor. Mike gadał jak najęty i John zorientował się, że w ciągu godziny pod wpływem Stamforda sam wypowiedział więcej słów niż przez ostatni tydzień. Nawet zwierzył się, że ma problemy ze znalezieniem mieszkania. A wówczas Stamford obiecał go przedstawić swojemu znajomemu, który miał identyczny problem.  
Pierwszą myślą Johna było, że ten mężczyzna jest niesłychanie przystojny. Burza niesfornych ciemnych loków nad pięknie sklepionym czołem, twarz szczupła, harmonijna, o wyraźnie zaznaczonych kościach policzkowych. Usta, na widok których kobiety zapewne już po słowach „Dzień dobry” chowają majtki do torebki. Wysoki, co najmniej metr osiemdziesiąt. John natychmiast poczuł się jakoś niepokaźnie. Czy Stamford uważał, że on chętnie zamieszka z tym... Apollinem? Facet podziękował za pożyczenie telefonu. Przyjemnym, głębokim barytonem. (Tak, zdecydowanie gubienie majtek gwarantowane). Najbardziej jednak niezwykłe były oczy tego mężczyzny. Niebieskie albo jasnoszare, trudno było stwierdzić w mylącym świetle jarzeniówek. Bystre. Żywe. Inteligentne. Pozornie chaotycznie omiotły postać Johna spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, a potem...  
\- Afganistan czy Irak?  
John w pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał. Rzucił Stamfordowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ten miał minę, jakby właśnie uczestniczył w „Ukrytej kamerze”. Facet esemesował.  
\- Afganistan, skąd pan wiedział?  
I wówczas z tych seksownych warg spłynął potok informacji. Bardzo celnych, bardzo prywatnych. Z wyjątkiem tego, że gość twierdził, jakoby John miał brata. To, że Harriet była lesbijką, nie czyniło z niej jeszcze mężczyzny. Johnowi udało się zachować nieruchomą twarz, ale wewnętrznie opadła mu szczęka. Przystojniak nareszcie raczył się przedstawić. Sherlock Holmes. Brunet o imieniu Blondyn*. Jego rodzice musieli mieć osobliwe poczucie humoru. Mieszkanie do ewentualnego wspólnego wynajęcia mieściło się przy Baker Street 221B.  
\- Przepraszam, muszę lecieć. Zostawiłem bat w kostnicy – rzucił Holmes takim tonem, jakby zostawianie batów w kostnicach było czymś całkowicie zwyczajnym, jak na przykład zgubienie parasola. Puścił do Johna porozumiewawcze oczko i zniknął.  
\- Tak, on zawsze jest taki – powiedział Stamford, ucieszony nie wiadomo z czego, jakby mu kto w kieszeń napluł. Glizda dziurkowana...  
Tak wyglądało pierwsze spotkanie Johna z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Facet zaintrygował go do tego stopnia, że postanowił sprawdzić, czy nie ma o nim czegoś w Internecie. I rzeczywiście, Google wypluło stronę pod tytułem Sztuka Dedukcji. Sherlock Holmes dysponował bardzo rozległą, godną podziwu wiedzą z rozmaitych, czasem bardzo egzotycznych dziedzin, ale jednocześnie zupełnie nie umiał jej „sprzedać”. Pisał chaotycznie, fragmentami zbyt rozwlekle, wdając się w niepotrzebne szczegóły, a czasem w jego wywodach ziały wielkie dziury, jakby autor daną rzecz uważał za całkowicie oczywistą. „Koń jaki jest, każdy widzi”. Nawet dla Johna, człowieka po studiach medycznych, przyzwyczajonego do przyswajania i systematyzowania wielkich kawałków wiedzy, była to lektura trudna. Dla zwykłego zjadacza chleba – nie do przetrawienia. Jednak głównym „konikiem” pana Holmesa była kryminalistyka.  
Detektyw-konsultant, jedyny na świecie, nic więc dziwnego, że John nigdy o kimś takim nie słyszał. Miał tylko obejrzeć mieszkanie na Baker Street i zastanowić się nad propozycją, a ku własnemu zdumieniu znalazł się na miejscu zbrodni i oglądał zwłoki kobiety, która za życia najwyraźniej miała obsesję na punkcie różu. Był zarazem skonsternowany, wstrząśnięty i rozbawiony w pewien szczególny, wisielczy sposób. Z trudem ogarniał tę całkiem nową sytuację. Jednego był pewien: żył. W końcu czuł własne bijące serce, przepływ krwi w żyłach, przyjemny wyrzut adrenaliny. Pistolet w szufladzie znowu był jedynie kawałkiem metalu, a nie lekiem na ból. Świat, w którym raptownie zaistniał Sherlock Holmes, wydawał się być całkiem innym miejscem. Miejscem, gdzie nie sposób się nudzić.  
Jedno go zaskoczyło: stosunek policji do Holmesa. Po tym, co ów zademonstrował Johnowi w taksówce, a było to jak pokaz iluzjonistyczny z komórką, spodziewał się, że detektyw-konsultant będzie otaczany szacunkiem, powszechną admiracją, wręcz czcią. A tymczasem już na wstępie młoda, ładna Afrobrytyjka, do której inni zwracali się „Donovan”, nazwała Holmesa prosto w oczy „świrem”, a reszta kryminalistyków zachowywała się niewiele lepiej. Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock przejechał się i po Donovan, i po Andersonie. Owszem, najwyraźniej miał trudny charakter, ale to, co zaprezentowała tamta parka, było czystej wody, niezawoalowanym chamstwem. I zapewne nagminnym. To, co pokazał Holmes podczas oględzin zwłok różowej denatki, wyglądało jak magia. John rzucił: „Rewelacja”, a Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony. Jeśli powiązać to z „Ludzie zwykle tak nie mówią. Ludzie mówią _spieprzaj_ ”, rysował się całkiem jednoznaczny obraz. Sherlocka nie lubiano, nie doceniano, traktowano zawsze szorstko i po chamsku. Gliniarze, którzy byli zmuszeni korzystać z jego usług (darmowych), robili to w ostateczności i ze wstrętem, a najchętniej skuliby detektywowi jego przystojną buźkę. Żaden z nich nie zadał sobie trudu, by zajrzeć, co Sherlock Holmes z Baker Street nosi pod swoją arogancką maską. Opadła dosłownie na parę sekund, kiedy John wygłosił kilka słów aprobaty i zobaczył w szarobłękitnych oczach nowego znajomego głodną radość, jakby był psem, którego wszyscy kopią, a wreszcie jakiś dobry człowiek zamiast kamienia rzucił mu kość. Czas późniejszy miał tylko potwierdzić to wrażenie.  
To było smutne. Smutne, gdyż Holmes nie był złym człowiekiem. Nie było w nim podłości, nie czerpał żadnej chorej satysfakcji z poniżania ludzi. Owszem, bywał uszczypliwy. Chwilami zaś szalenie wkurzający. Egoistyczny jak syjamski kot, w zakresie obowiązków domowych prezentował lenistwo godne zapisania w Księdze Rekordów Guinessa. Potrafił traktować Johna jak element wyposażenia wnętrz albo lokaja, wygłaszał jednym tchem rzeczy, za które człowiek mniej cierpliwy dałby mu już dawno w mordę – a zarazem robił to wszystko z pełną nieświadomością i niewinnością istoty nieludzkiej. Nie można przecież przykładać ludzkich norm do kosmity, prawda? Zaś kiedy Sherlock miał taki kaprys, potrafił być wręcz rozbrajająco uroczy. John czasem miał ochotę wsadzić mu wziernik w ucho i sprawdzić, czy nie zobaczy we wnętrzu tej genialnej głowy tysięcy podzespołów albo kręcących się trybików.  
Kochana, przesympatyczna pani Hudson również wiedziała, że na osobowość Sherlocka najlepiej działa dobre słowo. Traktowała go jak syna, a nie lokatora. Za pomocą kombinacji pochwał, serdeczności i delikatnych wyrzutów wodziła geniusza dedukcji na jedwabnej smyczy, a on ją na swój sposób uwielbiał. To od niej John dowiedział się rozmaitych drobnych rzeczy o swoim współlokatorze. Sherlock w okresach ożywienia i gadatliwości mówił dużo, ale nigdy o sobie. John już wiedział, że Sherlock ma urodziny szóstego stycznia i niedawno skończył dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. I że lubi szarlotkę. I jeszcze że jako całkiem młody człowiek – „Wiesz, John, taki chłopaczek, absurdalnie młodo wtedy wyglądał” – zjawił się pewnego dnia u pani Hudson i zaproponował pomoc w pozbyciu się męża brutala, handlarza żywym towarem i mordercy. Udowodnił też czarno na białym, że pani Hudson była nieświadomą ofiarą, a nie wspólniczką bandyty. I nie wziął za to ani pensa.  
Miał jakiś nieciekawy epizod z narkotykami, ale wyszedł z niego zwycięsko. Teraz żadnych białych proszków, co najwyżej jakieś ziółka. Ekologicznie. „Ale cóż to jest jeden mały blancik! – machnęła ręką pani Hudson. – Sama czasem wypalam. Dobrze mi robi na biodro.” John miał na ten temat inne zdanie, ale skoro w mieszkaniu nie cuchnęło ganją, postanowił nie poruszać tego tematu. Cuchnęło za to eksperymentami chemicznymi, a w lodówce znajdował rozmaite podejrzane preparaty i części zwłok, które Sherlock chyba pozyskiwał z prosektorium w Barts, za sprawą sympatycznej, zadurzonej w nim Molly. Jednak John na praktykach stykał się z nawet gorszymi rzeczami, więc tylko stanowczo wymagał, by „eksperymenty” były dobrze izolowane i nie kapały na produkty spożywcze. Poskutkował argument, że jedzenie może Sherlockowi zanieczyścić próbki – od tamtej chwili detektyw obsesyjnie pilnował, by wszystko było dokładnie zafoliowane i pozamykane w pojemnikach.  
I tak to się jakoś kręciło już od ładnych kilku miesięcy. Jednej tylko kwestii John do tej pory nie mógł rozstrzygnąć. Mianowicie orientacji seksualnej swojego współlokatora. „Nie mój rejon” – oświadczył Sherlock na samym początku znajomości, kiedy John próbował to jakoś delikatnie wybadać. „Rejonem” Holmesa nie były ani kobiety, ani mężczyźni, ani jedenastoletnie lolitki. (Co jak co, ale to by się dawało wyczuć, a John nie dzieliłby lokalu z pedofilem nawet przez minutę). Więc co? Kucyki?!  
A Sherlock bywał pod tym względem denerwujący. Poza domem nieskazitelny w swoich ciemnych garniturach i starannie wyprasowanych koszulach, po mieszkaniu potrafił snuć się całymi godzinami w rozwleczonej piżamie, w rozchełstanym szlafroku i bokserkach, albo i bez szlafroka, prezentując bez skrępowania swoje wdzięki. Zupełnie jakby Johna usiłował do czegoś sprowokować. A prowokować, szlag by to trafił, miał czym! Jakim cudem człowiek, mający tak fatalne nawyki żywieniowe, jadający nieregularnie i strasznie cudacznie, posiadał jednocześnie taką ładną (z punktu widzenia medycznego naturalnie) figurę? Holmes był bardzo szczupły, ale nie chudy, w miarę muskularny. Daleko mu było do Schwarzeneggera, znacznie bliżej do rzeźb smukłych greckich efebów. John sam na siebie się rozzłościł, kiedy przyszło mu to do głowy. Nie ma już o kim rozmyślać, tylko o tych starożytnych zboczkach...  
On sam był hetero. Zdecydowanie hetero. Nie miał nigdy żadnych kontaktów z własną płcią. Poza tym jednym jedynym epizodem w bazie w Afganistanie. Nawet nie wiedział, jak go zakwalifikować. Trafił wtedy na jego dyżur żołnierz skarżący się na uporczywe bóle kręgosłupa. Świeży sucharek, pierwsza tura w górskim kurorcie, jeszcze nieostrzelany. Przyczyną bólu mogło być bieganie z ponad trzydziestokilogramowym plecakiem na grzbiecie, ale również poważniejszy uraz i na przykład odłamanie wyrostka kolczystego, co już kwalifikowałoby się do operacji. Podczas badania John dotykał pleców tego szeregowca to tu, to tam, lekko naciskał, dopytywał się, gdzie boli najbardziej. Bez prześwietlenia stwierdził tylko tyle, że chłopak ma mięśnie pozwijane jak kłębki drutu kolczastego i najprościej będzie mu zrobić masaż, a jak objawy nie miną, skierować na rentgen. No i pacjent mu się zrelaksował, rozluźnił, rozpłynął pod ciepłymi dłońmi doktora, a w pewnej chwili uniósł leniwie powieki i spytał cicho: „Masz na mnie ochotę?”. Nie ironicznie, tylko informacyjnie, a nawet zachęcająco. John zdrętwiał, przerwał na chwilę masaż, ale nie cofnął rąk. Bąknął coś tylko, że nie, że dziękuje, ale służba i w ogóle... „Szkoda” – mruknął żołnierzyk i na tym się skończyło. A doktor Watson potem starał się unikać tego chłopaka. Nie dlatego, że miał coś przeciw gejom, tylko czuł się okropnie speszony, bo miał po tym zajściu bardzo krępujący sen i mimowolnie rozmyślał, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby powiedział wtedy „tak”. To była jego druga tura, mijał rok od wyjazdu z Anglii, a kobiet w bazie było jak na lekarstwo, więc niektórym facetom odbijała palma. Niby czemu Watson miałby stanowić wyjątek?  
A tu znów w krajobrazie zaczął się wałęsać Sherlock w negliżu i afgański sen wrócił, w wersji jeszcze bardziej krępującej. John zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock go w taki sposób próbuje poderwać. Ale nawet jeśli, czemu miałby wybrać akurat Johna Watsona - trzydziestojednoletniego, wykopanego do cywila lekarza wojskowego? John doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wygląda. Facet wlokący się zawsze trzy kilometry za aktualną modą, metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, z łbem jak dynia, nosem jak kartofel i uszami niczym uchwyty od garnka. I z intelektem znacznie poniżej Holmesowych wymagań. Choć niby w sypialni nie działa się intelektem... Po szpitalu co prawda John trochę się zapasł, przybyło mu parę kilo, ale ćwiczył i wrócił prawie do dawnej formy, choć nie miał złudzeń na temat własnej atrakcyjności. W ubraniu w ogóle nie było widać, że ma jakieś mięśnie. Co taki przystojniaczek jak Sherlock miałby od niego chcieć? Wystarczy, że się pokaże w jakiejś tam „Błękitnej Ostrydze”, a pięć minut później będzie miał branie stulecia. Do wyboru, do koloru, wysocy, niscy, grubi, chudzi, biali, czarni, żółci, czerwoni, niebiescy i w kratkę - wszystkie homiki padną mu do stóp i będą się o niego biły.  
Tak więc żadnych głupot, drogi doktorze Watson. Pamiętaj, że jesteś hetero. Hetero, nawet gdyby całe stado gołych Adonisów snuło ci się po lokalu i kusiło syrenimi głosami. Lubisz kobiety, sypiałeś z kobietami, było fajnie. Żadnych głupot!  
Poza tym siostra lesbijka i brat gej to doprawdy zbyt wiele jak na jedną rodzinę.  
Kiedy Harriet wyciągnęła rękę na zgodę, John nawet się ucieszył, że przez kilka dni odpocznie od Sherlocka i jego fochów. Miło będzie pomieszkać z kimś normalnym, nawet jeśli to własna siostra.  
Z początku wszystko było w porządku, oboje się bardzo pilnowali. Weekend przeszedł ulgowo. John nawet wyłączył telefon, żeby nie odbierać esemesów od Sherlocka i przewietrzyć sobie głowę. Potem jednak Harry się rozkleiła, zaczęła jęczeć, że jej mały braciszek zniszczył sobie życie, wybierając drogę chirurga wojskowego, pojechał na wojnę, gdzie omal nie zginął i został kaleką. To, że John chodził swobodnie bez laski i nawet biegał, jakoś uszło jej uwadze. Bo mógł przecież robić karierę jako kardiolog lub chirurg plastyczny. Był _taki_ zdolny...  
Był. „Był”, czas przeszły, jakby już nie żył lub w wyniku urazu mózgowia stał się imbecylem.  
I teraz musi tyrać w jakiejś nędznej przychodni oraz zadawać się z wariatem. Szaleńcem, który pewnego dnia zbiesi się do reszty i zarżnie go w łóżku.  
Albo wrzuci mu strychninę do studni...  
To było w poniedziałek. We wtorek Harry weszła w fazę poprawiania świata, pół dnia dręczyła go wykładami na temat odpowiedniego nastawienia do życia, cytowanych żywcem ze spotkań Klubu AA, a po południu zaczęła mu przez telefon załatwiać pracę w miejscowym ośrodku leczenia otyłości, bo i lepiej płacą, i utrzymanie tańsze niż w Londynie, i byłby blisko niej... Naturalnie nawet go nie zapytała, czy on w ogóle tego chce.  
Wieczorem padły ostre słowa, w tym coś o Clarze, John został nazwany niewdzięcznym draniem, a Harry wścibską jędzą. Ostatecznie Harry zamknęła się w sypialni z butelką kuchennego sherry, wrzeszcząc, że John ją wykańcza psychicznie i że to przez niego ona znów ma _epizod_. John miał dość. Spakował torbę i wyszedł bez pożegnania, z satysfakcją trzaskając z całej siły drzwiami, gdyż wiedział, że Harry trzaskania nie znosi. Przy jego siostrze Sherlock Holmes wydawał się całkiem normalny. Przynajmniej nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby obwiniał Johna o coś, co sam spieprzył. Przy okazji, co tam słychać w Londynie? Idąc w stronę dworca, John włączył telefon. Tak, jak się spodziewał, przyszły aż cztery esemesy od SH.  
 _Wracaj. Jest sprawa._  
Mimowolnie napiął uwagę.  
Drugi: _Wracaj. Duże niebezpieczeństwo._  
John się roześmiał. Stary numer. Drugi raz już się na to nie nabierze. Sherlock pewnie po prostu się nudzi. Albo pani Hudson wyszła i nie ma mu kto zrobić herbaty.  
 _Jestem ranny. Wracaj._  
John lekko się zaniepokoił, ale czwarta, ostatnia wiadomość brzmiała:  
 _Nudzę się. Wracaj._  
Acha, czyli miał rację.  
Rozpaskudzony wunderkind. W Afganistanie nie przetrwałby nawet tygodnia. Swoi by go zakopali żywcem w piachu. Albo nie. Możnaby go użyć w charakterze broni biologicznej. Wysyłać na terytorium wroga, a po trzech dniach wróg by przychodził i się poddawał, byleby tylko zabrać od niego Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Niestety, najbliższe połączenie z Londynem było fatalne, ale za nic w świecie nie wróciłby na noc do Harriet. Nie da jej tej satysfakcji. Zresztą pewnie i tak jest już ubzdryngolona. Przesiadka po drodze, niemal półtorej godziny oczekiwania na następny pociąg w dworcowej kafeterii i marna kawa z automatu. Marzył, by znaleźć się już w domu. Nie wiadomo kiedy i jak jego domem stała się sypialnia na najwyższym piętrze domu przy Baker Street 221B oraz zabałaganiony salon piętro niżej. Przespał się trochę w pociągu, ale kiedy o szóstej rano wkraczał w znajome progi, myślał już tylko o łóżku.  
Senność odeszła jak ręką odjął, kiedy tylko wszedł na swoją „górkę”. Pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu huraganu lub nalocie brygady antynarkotykowej. Powyciągane wszystkie szuflady z komody i biurka, na blacie apteczka ziała otwartą paszczą, wybebeszona szafa, opróżnione półki, których zawartość poniewierała się skłębiona na łóżku. W towarzystwie wysokofunkcyjnego socjopaty! Socjopaty półnagiego! Boże miłosierny, dzięki, że nie gołego całkiem. Sherlock leżał w osobliwej, chyba niezbyt wygodnej pozie, jakby próbował we śnie przekręcić się na bok, ale w trakcie zmienił zdanie. John miał doskonały widok na jego bladą pierś, zapadnięty brzuch (znów nie jadł), pasek ciemnych włosów ciągnący się od pępka i niknący za krawędzią spodni od piżamy, które osunęły się nieco za nisko. A przede wszystkim na charakterystyczny namiocik!  
John poczuł, że jego tętno przyspiesza od razu o dwieście procent, zrobiło mu się czerwono przed oczami i trafił go przenajjaśniejszy szlag. Nie przypuszczał, że potrafi wrzeszczeć tak głośno i że jego słownik obejmuje tak rynsztokowe wyrażenia. Cholerny zboczeniec! Zabije tego skurczybyka! Skuje mu mordę, wypruje flaki i nawinie na kołowrotek! Zacisnął z całej siły palce na ramieniu tego, pożal się Boże, współlokatora i szarpnął, jakby za jednym zamachem chciał mu wyrwać całą rękę. Sherlock stoczył się z posłania na podłogę, półśpiący i skołowany. John uniósł pięść i chyba by mu rozkwasił ten pieprzony kształtny nos, gdyby Sherlock odruchowo się nie zasłonił. To odrobinę otrzeźwiło furię doktora, ale jedynie troszkę.  
\- Psychol!!! ŚWIR!!! WON MI STĄD!  
Holmes nie ruszył się, więc John złapał go jedną ręką za przegub, drugą za gatki i z siłą, jakiej się po sobie nie spodziewał, zwyczajnie wywalił za drzwi. A potem je zatrzasnął. Z jeszcze większym impetem, niż u Harry.  
Co najmniej minutę stał, wczepiając palce we włosy i starając się wyregulować oddech, by się nie hiperwentylować i przypadkiem nie stracić przytomności. A chciał do domu! Kurwa mać, ładny dom. Dom wariatów!  
Rozejrzał się. Co ten szajbus tu wyprawiał? Mało mu było śmietnika, jaki robi na dole? John powsuwał szuflady i pozamykał szafki. Właściwie nic w nich nie wyglądało na ruszone. Jedynie tabletki z melisą zamiast w szufladce, leżały na wierzchu. Od razu połknął trzy, choć nie sądził, by wiele pomogły. Holmes grzebał też w apteczce. Po co, do cholery? Chwila, co on pisał w esemesach? _Wracaj. Jest sprawa... Jestem ranny..._ Myśl, John, myśl. Tyle tygodni koło mistrza dedukcji i niczego się nie nauczyłeś? „Jestem ranny” w rozumieniu Holmesa mogło znaczyć bardzo wiele, od skaleczenia w palec po otwarte złamanie podudzia. Być może po prostu bolała go głowa i szukał tutaj aspiryny, robiąc więcej chaosu niż huragan Katrina. Ale co, do jasnego groma, w takim razie robią koszule Johna zgramolone na jego łóżku?! John ze wstrętem zaczął rozplątywać ten śmietnik, oglądając każdą sztukę pod kątem podejrzanych plam. Nic. Czyste. Nawet nie śmierdzą. Jedynie wyglądają jak psu z gardła wyciągnięte. Zresztą dlaczego miałyby śmierdzieć? Sherlock pod względem higieny przypominał kota. Żył wśród tak zwanego ładu artystycznego, czyli innymi słowy kosmicznego pierdolnika, a jednocześnie sam był obsesyjnie czysty. Wylizywał się... To jest brał prysznic dwa razy dziennie i John jeszcze chyba nigdy nie widział, żeby miał brudne paznokcie. W takim razie John wrzuci do pralki jedynie koszule, na najkrótszy program, może w ogóle tylko na płukanie, a _zaholmesowane_ swetry jakoś zniesie. Ale mimo wszystko... Ha! Rejon świętego Sherlocka to faceci! Choć jednak łóżko Johna chyba nie zostało zbezczeszczone. Podejrzliwie wygładził, obejrzał, a nawet obwąchał kapę.  
Co takiego właściwie zobaczył? W rzeczywistości jedynie tyle, że Sherlock Nie-Mój-Rejon Holmes miewa poranne erekcje. Tak jak każdy normalny, zdrowy fizycznie mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku. Tak jak sam John, nawiasem mówiąc.  
No i reakcja Sherlocka! Miał minę zaspanego malca, którego przyłapano z rączkami pod kołdrą, a on zupełnie nie rozumie, czemu mama na niego krzyczy i wymierza mu klapsy. Dorosły facet, bardzo sprawny ruchowo, wyższy od Johna o pół głowy, znający krav magę, siedział na podłodze, mrugając nieprzytomnie i tylko zasłaniał głowę ramieniem, jakby się spodziewał, że John lada moment zacznie go bić. A kiedy padło to fatalne słowo „świr”, wzdrygnął się i lekko skulił, jakby rzeczywiście został uderzony. Johna aż skręciło ze wstydu, kiedy sobie to uświadomił. Jak mógł do tego stopnia stracić opanowanie? On - zawsze taki spokojny i cierpliwy? Nie powinien w ogóle jechać do Harry, po tej wizycie miał nerwy w strzępach. Narozrabiała Harriet Jestem-Alkoholiczką-I-Taką-Mnie-Kochajcie Watson, a oberwał Sherlock Jestem-Genialny-I-Mam-Świat-Gdzieś Holmes. Może mu się należało, ale nie tu i nie teraz. I nie w takiej formie. W tych swoich ciągach logicznych, kiedy pławił się w atmosferze miejsc zbrodni, błyszczał jak cholerny Koh-i-noor, obserwowanie go przy pracy zapierało dech w piersi, ale wzięty z zaskoczenia, zdezorientowany, bez uniesionej tarczy zachowywał się jak dziecko. „Sponiewierałem sześciolatka” – pomyślał John i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.  
Z dołu dochodził dźwięk skrzypiec. John uchylił drzwi. Sherlock często grywał, zwykle utwory klasyczne, co Watsonowi bardzo odpowiadało. To były prawdziwe minikoncerciki, a nie „męczenie kota”. Czasem detektyw medytował, improwizując, a muzyka ilustrowała strumienie jego myśli. Teraz jednak skrzypce skowytały, jęczały... Były w tej okropności jakiś rytm i jakaś melodia, ale mogłaby służyć za soundtrack do filmu o upadku Lucyfera. To prawdopodobnie oznaczało tylko jedno: że Sherlock jest bardzo, ale to bardzo zdenerwowany i w Pałacu Umysłu prawdopodobnie właśnie krzyczy, wyje, wali pięściami w ściany i rozbija meble. Oj, niedobrze...  
John zszedł cicho do salonu. Sherlock stał tyłem, nadal jedynie w tych nieszczęsnych za luźnych pantalonach, które opadały mu z bioder i groziły w każdej chwili odsłonięciem detektywistycznego zadka. „Bilans ujemny – pomyślał doktor mimo woli. – Za mało je, za dużo się rusza, za dużo spala”. Postanowił na razie dać Sherlockowi spokój. Niech się wygra, niech ochłonie, uspokoi się trochę. Wtedy porozmawiają.  
Zajrzał do kuchni. Uroki życia z wysokofunkcyjnym socjopatą: wymyte, czyściutkie szkła laboratoryjne na suszarce, za to w zlewie odłamki szkła i ślady krwi, obok na blacie zababrana szklanka oraz dzbanek miksera zabetonowany zeschniętym jajkiem. John westchnął ciężko i zalał go wodą, żeby odmókł. Detektyw-konsultant nadal znęcał się nad skrzypcami.  
Raptem piekielne rzępolenie urwało się jak ucięte nożem. John usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk. Runął do salonu.  
Sherlock stał zgarbiony, przyciskając obie dłonie do twarzy i jęczał.  
\- Sherlock?! Co się stało?! Co ci jest?! Pokaż. Pokaż to...!  
Sherlock cofał się przed Johnem, wystawiając przed siebie jedną rękę obronnym gestem. „Słodki Jezu, chyba nie myśli, że znów chcę go bić?”  
\- Jestem przecież lekarzem. Pozwól mi obejrzeć.  
Sherlock wyrwał mu się i chwiejnie pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Musiał słabo widzieć, gdyż po drodze wpadł na futrynę. Co się tu stało? John rozejrzał się szybko i dostrzegł na podłodze skrzypce z luźną, kiwającą się drwiąco struną. Szlag! Oko!  
Sherlock zamknął się w łazience. Zza mlecznego szkła słychać było tylko jego rzężący oddech.  
\- Sherlock, otwórz! Na miłość boską, otwieraj! Otwieraj, do jasnego groma, bo wyważę drzwi! Sherlock, nie wygłupiaj się...  
\- Zostaw mnie!!! – zabrzmiało to tak, jakby detektyw wyrwał sobie te słowa z trzewi rozpalonymi kleszczami.  
Ani prośby, ani groźby nie pomagały. Sherlock najwyraźniej był w apogeum jednej ze swoich najgorszych jazd. Może coś brał, albo, co gorsza, nie brał. Co właściwie John wiedział o jego dysfunkcjach? Czy on przyjmował jakieś leki? I czy w ogóle był pod opieką jakiegokolwiek psychiatry? „Zachciało mi się zastrzyku adrenaliny i przygód – pomyślał John z goryczą. – No to mam, co chciałem”.  
Zza szyby słychać było drżący, spazmatyczny oddech, coś jakby suchy szloch.  
„Boże, błagam, niech mu nic nie będzie”.  
Szum wody. Szelesty. Chlapanie, znowu szelesty... Siąkanie nosem. Holmes płacze? Nie, niemożliwe. Szum, westchnienie. Stukanie czymś.  
John czekał. Minęła jedna wieczność. Potem druga. Wreszcie po długim czasie szczęknęła blokada i drzwi łazienki się otwarły. Bóg wysłuchał gorącej modlitwy. Sherlock miał mocno zaczerwienione lewe oko, rozcięty łuk brwiowy i skaleczoną powiekę, która już zaczynała sinieć i puchnąć, ale nic ponadto. Gorsza była jego postawa, kiedy wyminął Johna jak trędowatego, niemal zdzierając sobie skórę na łopatkach o tapetę. Doktor odruchowo zajrzał do łazienki. Kłęby zakrwawionego papieru w toalecie, umywalka w rude smugi. Dobra, potem się posprząta. Dokręcił tylko kapiący kran i przymknął lustrzane drzwiczki szafki.  
Sherlock w milczeniu zajmował się skrzypcami. Stroił je, a potem usiadł w fotelu i znów zaczął grać. Tym razem instrument łkał, skarżył się i żalił, opowiadał o wielkim strachu i zagubieniu. O samotności.  
John cicho stanął za plecami detektywa. Patrzył na jego pochyloną szyję, zmierzwione i mokre z jednej strony włosy, poruszające się pod skórą łopatki. Na prawym bicepsie siniały już podeszłe krwią ślady – odbicie palców Watsona.  
Przepraszam, Sherlock, przepraszam. Zostawiłem cię samego na cztery dni, a kiedy wróciłem, zadałem ci ból, nawet nie pytając, co się działo podczas mojej nieobecności i co cię doprowadziło do takiego stanu, że grandziłeś w moim pokoju. Ot, wrócił pan, znalazł pogryzione buty i przylał psu smyczą, nie wnikając.  
John miał ochotę położyć ręce na ramionach Sherlocka i rozmasować spięte mięśnie, lecz odpędził tę chęć. Był pewien, że Sherlock znów się odsunie, ucieknie do swojej sypialni, albo co gorsza zwinie się w obronnym odruchu jak robak. Poza tym... Nie jego rejon. John zacisnął palce na miękkim oparciu fotela.  
\- Przepraszam, Sherlock. Nie powinienem nazywać cię psycholem. Ani świrem.  
 _Ale to zrobiłeś_ – zapłakały skrzypce. – _Po tym wielkim cudzie, po tej wielkiej magii, kiedy odrzuciłeś laskę i pobiegłeś u mego boku. Ludzie nigdy nie są wdzięczni..._  
\- To było nieodpowiednie. Nie do przyjęcia. To było... niskie. Nikczemne. Wstydzę się tego. Naprawdę. Przepraszam.  
 _Tak mi smutno... Tak mi przykro... Myślałem, że mam w tobie przyjaciela. Jednego, jedynego... Ale ja nie mam przyjaciół. Nikt ze mną nie wytrzymuje. Mam tylko wrogów albo eksploratorów. Tak mi smutno..._  
Dlaczego Johnowi wydawało się, że Sherlock nic nigdy o sobie nie mówi? Przecież mówił. Czasem nawet całymi godzinami. Tylko John nie umiał słuchać. Albo był na to zbyt leniwy.  
Obszedł Sherlocka i usiadł w drugim fotelu, naprzeciwko. Szarobłękitne oko łypnęło nieufnie spod gęstej, ciemnej brwi. Drugie już niemal zniknęło pod wałkiem opuchlizny. Mieli chyba jakiś lód w zamrażalniku...?  
\- Czemu płaczesz? – zapytał łagodnie.  
Muzyka umilkła.  
\- Nie płaczę – odezwał się Sherlock cicho.  
\- Mieszkam z tobą już od jakiegoś czasu i zdążyłem zauważyć, że wyrażasz emocje graniem. Inaczej grasz, kiedy pracujesz nad sprawą, inaczej gdy po prostu dla przyjemności. Dziś obserwowałem pokaz gniewu i rozpaczy, a teraz całkiem zwyczajnie płaczesz. Ryczysz, chlipiesz, zalewasz się łzami, jak zwał tak zwał. Nie jestem przecież głuchy.  
\- Będziesz szukał innego mieszkania? – Głos Sherlocka brzmiał obojętnie, ale skrzypce zapytały niespokojnie: _Odejdziesz? Zostawisz, mnie, John?_  
\- Nie. Dlaczego? Tu mi się podoba. I nie przeszkadza mi, że jesteś gejem. Po prostu...  
\- To nie mój rejon.  
\- Tak, tak, mówiłeś. Kobiety to też podobno nie twój rejon. – John wzruszył ramionami. - Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że nie podoba mi się, że ruszasz moje rzeczy bez pozwolenia. Naruszasz moją prywatność. Chciałbym przynajmniej poznać powód twojego postępowania. A jedyne, co mi się nasuwa, to homoseksualizm.  
„Boże, niech on się wreszcie raz na zawsze określi, bo zwariuję. Nie wiem co jest gorsze: mieszkać z gejem czy z aseksem, który ma takie ciało”.  
\- Nie jestem gejem. Nie jestem hetero. Nie wiem, czym jestem. John, doprawdy, jesteś jak migrena...  
„Och? Super. Poddaję się! Jestem biseksualną migreną! Bardzo mi miło pana poznać, panie Nie-Mój-Rejon”.  
\- To może po prostu jara cię wełna?  
„Och, John, świetnie. Po prostu super. Jesteś idiotą do trzeciej potęgi”.  
O dziwo, Sherlock roześmiał się, a skrzypce skomentowały z politowaniem: _No i kto to mówi. Pan Absolutnie-Nie-Gej, który chwilę temu miał ochotę się ze mną myziać._ Ale potem znów zaczęły rozpaczać, sprzeczać się same ze sobą, chlipać i jęczeć. A Sherlock wstrzymywał oddech, jakby próbował popełnić w ten absurdalny sposób samobójstwo.  
\- Sherlock, oddychaj.  
No, przynajmniej nie cofnął ręki. Najgorsze chyba minęło. „Przy najbliższej okazji pogadam z Mycroftem. To jest jak życie na wulkanie” – postanowił John.  
\- Nie chcę z tobą uprawiać seksu – odezwał się Sherlock nieśmiało i ze skrępowaniem. – Obiektywnie jesteś dość... atrakcyjny. Chyba. Ale...  
Hm... Łaskawca. Zwykle się tak nie patyczkuje. Wali między oczy i cześć.  
\- N-nie lubię seksu. Jest... uch... kłopotliwy – wydusił Sherlock, wzdrygając się mimowolnie.  
Au, uch... John, ty denny kretynie, czemu ci to wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy? Przecież on musiał być niesamowitym ciachem już w liceum. Kto wie, co mu się przydarzyło? Pół biedy, jeśli tylko jakieś macanko w szatni. A co, jeśli gorzej? Takie rzeczy potrafią się ciągnąć całymi dekadami. A on przecież nie jest stabilny...  
\- Jakieś traumy z przeszłości? – zapytał John ostrożnie.  
\- Nikt mnie nie zgwałcił, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Po prostu nie lubię. Tak jak niektórzy nie lubią owsianki. Seks jest nudny i nieznośnie fizjologiczny.  
O. Nudny. Fizjologiczny – z tym się zgodzę. Seks niefizjologiczny chyba w ogóle nie istnieje, ale nudny? Choć jeśli wziąć pod uwagę te wszystkie powtarzalne ruchy i dość ubogi dialog w trakcie, to rzeczywiście jest to trochę jednostajne zajęcie. Bardzo sherlockowa konkluzja.  
\- Ale to nadal nie tłumaczy, jakim cudem zastałem cię wytarzanego w moich ubraniach, na moim łóżku.  
Cisza. Głęboka, ciemna i kosmata. Skrzypce milczały jak zakneblowane.  
\- Czułem się... samotny – wykrztusił Sherlock po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
Johna ogarnęła histeryczna wesołość, a zarazem odnosił wrażenie rozlewającego się w piersiach coraz większego ciepła. Słodki Jezu, analogia z psem była jak najbardziej prawidłowa. Sherlock czuł się samotny! Tęsknił za Johnem! Ktoś za nim tęsknił! Komuś nareszcie nie było obojętne, czy żyje, czy umarł. Ktoś go potrzebował. KTOŚ GO CHCIAŁ! Tak naprawdę, na serio. Nie jako żołnierza, lekarza czy podawacza telefonu. _Wracaj. Wracaj, Wracaj, Wracaj._ Cztery razy, w czterech esemesach. Oczywiście, że cała ta sprawa była zakręcona jak ruski termos, ale to jest Sherlock. Po prostu Sherlock. On tak ma. Co za dzień... Co za dzień... Niech Bóg błogosławi tę cholerną Harry, że go wyciągnęła z Londynu. Warto się było tak umęczyć, by odkryć, że Sherlock nie jest robotem z Saturna. Sherlock chce Johna przy sobie. Jako bliską osobę, jako przyjaciela. Nie jako sprzątacza i kelnera. To znaczy też, ale nie tylko. Chwała Panu w niebiosach, nie jako kochanka, bo John się jednak nie czuł na siłach na takie eksperymenty. Nie ten wiek.  
\- I dlatego... zasnąłeś... na moich ciuchach... jak pies... na kapciach pana... który wyjechał?  
Sherlock wyraźnie bardzo się zmieszał. Wyglądał zupełnie surrealistycznie, trochę jak postać z japońskiego komiksu, z tą szopą na głowie, zasinionym okiem, gołym torsem i skrzypcami w rękach. Nie wspominając o niebieskich spodniach od piżamy, które wciąż groziły opadnięciem, ale jakimś cudem jeszcze się trzymały.  
\- Prze... przepraszam... ale to jest... takie... śmieszne. Słodki Jezu... Ja się tu spodziewam Bóg wie jakich perwersji, a ty po prostu miałeś chandrę! Nie mogłeś zadzwonić? Ludzie tak robią, wiesz? Telefon nie służy tylko do wysyłania esemesów w sprawach kryminalnych.  
John obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie wyłączał telefonu. No, „nigdy” to trochę za duże słowo... Gdyby miał z Sherlockiem lepszy kontakt, prawdopodobnie nie doszłoby do tak żenujących scen jak dzisiejsze. Sherlock nie szukałby sztucznych namiastek jego, Johna, jak porzucony szczeniak. Jak zachowałby się on sam w podobnej sytuacji? Powiedzmy, że to Sherlock by wyjechał, na długo – czy John spałby na jego łóżku, tuląc się do jakiejś marynarki detektywa-konsultanta? Przypomniał sobie koszmarne, sieroce, puste tygodnie w jałowym motelowym pokoju, kiedy nie miał do kogo otworzyć ust. Z początku pewnie nie, ale po miesiącu, kto wie? Samotny człowiek jest zdolny do kroków bardzo desperackich, bardzo głupio wyglądających z boku. A czasem nie tylko głupich. Czasem tragicznych.  
\- Słuchaj – powiedział John szybko, widząc, jak Sherlock wstaje, znowu zaniepokojony. – Jeśli podobny przypadek zdarzy się jeszcze raz, możesz spać w moim pokoju, jeśli to cię uspokaja. Zadzwonisz wtedy, a ja na pewno odbiorę. Pogadamy sobie jak normalni ludzie, jak koledzy. O jakimś przestępstwie, czy coś. Ale jak jeszcze raz dotkniesz się do moich ubrań, ja się dotknę do twoich eksperymentów w lodówce i będziesz cierpiał. Srodze. Jasne? Dotarło?  
Sherlock kiwnął głową, szarpiąc strunę. Tink-tonk... _O-kej_ – oznajmiły skrzypce lakonicznie.  
Tak, Sherlock, ty nieznośny dupku. Gdybyś zniknął pewnego dnia, tęskniłbym. Spałbym na twoim łóżku, owinięty twoją marynarką. Nawet teraz bym się nią owinął. Owinąłbym się TOBĄ, choć to oczywiście niemożliwe, bo ty się boisz dotyku jak diabeł święconej wody. Ale ty jesteś moim rejonem. A ja twoim. Zawsze będę twoim rejonem.  
John zakrzątnął się w kuchni, nastawiając ekspres do kawy. Nadal czuł tę wewnętrzną jasność i radość. Wybrany. On. Mimo nikczemnego wzrostu i beznadziejnych uszu. Przez Sherlocka Holmesa - arbitra elegancji z IQ, dla którego Mensa musiałaby rozszerzyć skalę. John złapał się na tym, że gwiżdże. I z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, jak Sherlock, rzadko wykraczający poza klasyczny repertuar, podejmuje cicho na skrzypcach tę samą melodię. _What shall we do with the drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken sailor... early in the morning_ – zaśpiewał instrument zadzierżystą, irlandzką, marynarską śpiewkę.  
John uśmiechnął się szeroko. Widok półgołego detektywa-konsultanta, grającego na skrzypcach „Pijanego żeglarza” wart był wszelkich pieniędzy.  
„Dobry Boże, niech on się jednak ubierze, zanim umrę ze śmiechu...”  
John prowokacyjnie zaproponował „Whiskey w dzbanie”, a skrzypce zgodziły się na to z ochotą. Wielki płacz minął. Sherlock uśmiechnął się chochlikowato i nawet zrobił dwa taneczne kroki.  
A wtedy gumka od piżamy ostatecznie odmówiła posłuszeństwa.  
  
  
  
* _sherlock_ po angielsku oznacza „jasnowłosy”

 

 

 


End file.
